Las dos caras de la moneda
by lianardonis
Summary: Tia y Rocket estan muy unidos, pero poco a poco su relación se irá debilitando por culpa de un nuevo miembro del equipo de los Shadows ¿como acabará esta historia? pasen y lean
1. Retorno

Otro fic de galactik football

Otro fic de galactik football.

Emparejamiento: Tia x Rocket (principal)

Mei x D'jok

**LAS DOS CARAS DE LA MONEDA**

**1. EL RETORNO**

Todos corrían en círculos, el sudor resbalaba por sus frentes.

-¡Vamos! ¡seguid así!-Exclamaba el entrenador.

Los Snow Kids seguían dando vueltas al gran estadio de Akillian.

Tras 10 minutos de carrera, exhaustos, se detuvieron.

La rubia de los Snow Kids con el número cuatro respiraba entrecortadamente.

-muy bien, se ha acabado el entrenamiento por hoy. Sabéis que en una hora nos vamos a estadio génesis.-dijo el entrenador-haced la maleta.

El entrenador se fue.

-¡que guay! ¡nos volvemos a génesis!- exclamó Micro-Ice.

Cada uno se fue a hacer su maleta.

En la habitación de Mei y Tia…

La habitación estaba llena de ropa.

-Mei… no creo que te vaya a entrar todo-dijo la rubia.

-¡esto entra como que me llamo Mei!-decía la chica sentada sobre la maleta.

Tia no opinó simplemente la miró divertida. Ella ya había hecho la maleta.

Tia estaba recostada sobre la puerta mirando como Mei luchaba por cerrar su maleta.

De pronto que alguien la abrazaba por detrás.

-Rocket… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?-dijo cha chica dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El chico sonrió.

-¿ya has hecho la maleta?-preguntó el chico

-pues claro… lleva dos días echa.

-¡aleluya!- exclamó Mei que había conseguido cerrar la maleta.

Tia se rió. No podía evitar reír de la simpleza de Mei.

-¿Por qué no llevas solo lo necesario?-le preguntó Rocket

-¡todo para mi es necesario!-exclamó esta.

-como quieras…-dijo el chico y empujó suavemente a la rubia fuera de la habitación.

-bueno… ¿Qué va a ser lo primero que hagamos cuando lleguemos a génesis?-preguntó el chico rodeándole la cintura a la chica con sus brazos.

-no se… dímelo tú-dijo la chica.

Ambos se acercaron hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso.

-bueno… cuanto amor en el ambiente…-dijo Micro-ice.

Rocket y Tia se separaron y se abrazaron fuertemente, abrazada a Rocket, Tia miró a Micro Ice.

-¿y que pasa con tigo?-le preguntó Tia a Micro-Ice.-¿no tienes que hacer algo?

-pues no…-Dijo Micro-Ice sin pillar la indirecta.

-bueno adiós-dijo Rocket llevándose de allí a Tia.

-Es hora de irse-dijo Aarch a ambos que estaban muy acaramelados.

-¿tan pronto?-dijo Rocket.

-si-

Un rato después, Todos estaban en la nave.

Aarch les estaba dando una charla sobre la copa.

-¡recordad! ¡queremos ganar la copa! ¡vamos a ganar la copa!-Dijo el entrenador-¡pero para eso hay que trabajar en equipo!.

Tras un sermón sobre el trabajo en equipo, el entrenador les dejó descansar.

-entonces…-le dijo Rocket a Tia que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas-¿te vienes con migo a dar una vuelta?

-Claro-dijo la chica dándole un beso.

Micro ice, que le daba mucha envidia ver a Rocket y a Tia así, sacó un tema de conversación.

-¿sabéis que los shadows tienen una nueva centrocampista?

Tia y Rocket se separaron

-¿en serio?-dijo la rubia.

-Va enserio-dijo Micro-Ice.-¿será guapa? ¡quiero una foto suya!- exclamó el payaso del equipo.

-vaya… pues que bien…-dijo Rocket que no estaba nada contento con Micro-Ice por ser la segunda vez en un día que le interrumpía un beso

Todo el equipo llegó a génesis. Cuando llegaron al hotel, Tia tiró su maleta sobre la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó Mei.

-¡me voy a dar una vuelta!-dijo la chica.

Rocket pasaba por delante de la puerta de las chicas en ese momento, Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, Tia saltó sobre él.

-¡¿A dónde vamos?!-exclamó en los brazos del chico.

-a donde el viento nos lleve…-dijo el chico en plan película.

Tia se rió.

-¡adiós Mei!-dijo Tia en brazos de Rocket.

Ambos se fueron.

-vaya dos…-dijo Mei.

En su habitación, Micro-Ice buscaba información sobre la chica de los Shadows intentando encontrar alguna foto.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó D'jok que se acababa de duchar.

-Busco información….-dijo el chico-bueno, en realidad busco fotos.

De pronto, el moreno encontró justo lo que buscaba.

-¡vaya!-exclamaron ambos.

Rocket y Tia caminaban tranquilamente cogidos de la mano.

Tras esquivar a los paparazzis, ya nada les podía entretener.

Ambos se sentaron en un banco.

-Tia… ¿esta noche… podrás escaparte y dormir con migo?-le preguntó el chico.

-veré lo que puedo hacer… si Aarch no pasa lista-dijo la chica

-Tia, te quiero-Rocket la besó.

-¿a que viene tanta efusividad?-le preguntó la chica.

-no lo se. Pero tenía ganas de decirte eso

La chica sonrió. Una joven pasó delante de ambos. Rocket la miró de arriba abajo. La chica les miró pero siguió su camino. Rocket se quedó embobado con su mirada… esos ojos verdes le habían embaucado.

-¡ROCKET!- le empujó la chica haciéndole salir del trance.-Primero me dices que me quieres y luego te quedas como bobo mirando a la primera chica que pasa por delante de tus narices-dijo la chica con cierto tono de mosqueo.

-Lo siento, Tia… en serio… esa chica tenía algo raro-dijo el chico.

-¡si claro!-dijo la chica- ¿la 95 de pecho quizá?

La chica se levantó y se fue.

Rocket se quedó un momento parado.

-¡espera Tia! ¡no te enfades mujer!-dijo el chico corriendo tras ella.

-ya ya…-dijo la chica muy enfadada.

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO.

MAÑANA MÁS Y MEJOR


	2. Tia al cuadrado

2

**2. TIA AL CUADRADO.**

-Tia, no te enfades…-le suplicaba Rocket

La chica seguía andando sin hacerle caso a Rocket.

-Perdóname…-decía el chico haciendo un puchero

-está bien…-dijo Tia no muy convencida.-pero la próxima vez te crujo-dijo la chica haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

Rocket se quedó asustado.

-escucha, Rocket… me han llamado mis padres… tengo una reunión con ellos.-dijo la chica

-está bien… ¡pero sigue en pie lo de esta noche!-dijo el chico dándole un beso de despedida.

-vale-dijo la rubia.

Rocket se fue.

Tia caminaba mirando al suelo por las calles del gran Estadio Génesis.

De pronto chocó contra alguien.

-¡ay!-exclamó la chica-mira a ver por donde andas…-dijo Tia mirando con quien se había chocado.

-lo siento… aunque la verdad, no mirábamos ninguna de las dos-dijo la joven.

Tia la miró algo conmocionada.

Se parecía muchísimo a ella, solo que era morena. Pero tenían el mismo tono de piel, los mismos ojos verdes intensos y una voz muy parecida.

-lo siento… ¿estás bien?-preguntó la morena.

-S-si… no pasa nada-sonrió la rubia.

-eres Tia, de los Snow Kids ¿no?-dijo la morena con tono alegre.

-¡si! Y tu eres…-dijo la chica intentando que le dijera su nombre.

-bueno… yo soy de los Shadows-dijo la morena

-¡eres la nueva de los Shadows!-exclamó la rubia.

-Sí

-¿como… te llamas?

-Mi nombre, es Tia-dijo alegre la morena.

La rubia se quedó impresionada. No solo se parecían físicamente, si no también en el nombre.

-Tu eras la chica a la que mi "amigo" se le quedó mirando-dijo Tia con cierto recelo.

-¿quién? ¿el moreno?-dijo la Tia de los Shadows haciendo memoria.

-si-dijo Tia-

-bueno… ¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó la morena.

-me voy a donde se juntan los políticos

-yo me voy a entrenar…-dijo la chica alejándose un poco de Tia.- ¡espero jugar contra vosotros algún día! –dijo la morena alejándose.

-si…-dijo Tia.

La chica estuvo toda la reunión pensando en la joven de los Shadows. Tenían la misma edad, o eso le pareció a ella. Incluso tenían el mismo corte de pelo.

-Hija, ¿te enteras?-le preguntó su padre al ver que Tia no prestaba demasiada atención.

-Si, papá…-dijo Tia.

-Bien, en cuanto acabes la temporada nos ayudarás a firmar el protocolo. Con una estrella de los deportes como tú reuniremos muchas firmas.-dijo el padre de Tia.

Tia sonrió levemente.

En el hotel, Micro Ice estaba alucinado.

-Madre mía… que guapa es-dijo el chico.

-pero si es igual que Tia- dijo D'jok- ¡parecen dos gotas de agua!

-sí bueno…-dijo Micro-ice sonrojado.

D'jok lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE PIENSAS QUE TIA ES GUAPA!-exclamó D'jok

-La verdad… es que Tia es guapa-dijo Micro-Ice.-pero como con Tia está Rocket… pues voy a intentarlo con esta chica.

-Si no sabes ni su nombre…-dijo D'jok.

-A ver… Tia- dijo Micro-Ice

-¡en serio que te estás pasando, Micro, se lo voy a decir a Rocket!-exclamó D'jok

-No, que se llama así, Tia-dijo Micro-ice.

Esa noche, la rubia acababa de llegar. Aun seguía dándole vueltas a lo de la chica de los Shadows cuando se encontró con los brazos de su novio rodeándole la cintura.

-pensé que no llegabas..-dijo el chico.

-Rocket…-Tia le abrazó fuertemente.

-Ven, entra-dijo el chico metiéndola en su habitación.

-Espero que a Aarch no le de por comprobar que todos están en sus habitaciones.

-no te preocupes, seguro que no-dijo el chico dándole un apasionado beso-

-Sabes, me encontré a la chica que te gusta-dijo Tia con recelo.

-ya, está delante-dijo Rocket acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Sabes como se llama?-dijo la chica sentándose en la cama.

-Seguro que un nombre más bonito que el tuyo no tiene-dijo el chico besándole en el cuello.

-Pues se llama como yo-dijo Tia apartándole.

-¿Qué?

-y a demás juega en los Shadows.

-¡¿qué?!

-¿decepcionado?-dijo la chica quitándole la camiseta

-bah, a mi solo me importas tú.-dijo el chico besándola.

Tia le abrazó fuertemente profundizando más el beso, cuando de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡escóndete!-dijo el chico.

-¿Rocket?-se escuchó la voz del entrenador de los Snow Kids.

-¡mierda!-dijo Tia saltando por la habitación

-¡en el armario!-dijo el chico.

La chica se metió en el armario.

Rocket abrió al puerta en el preciso instante en el que se dio cuenta que no llevaba camiseta.

-Buenas noches, muchacho-dijo Aarch.

-Buenas noches, tío Aarch-dijo el chico algo nervioso.

-Escucha… yo te ayudé con lo de Tia y ahora necesito yo tu ayuda-dijo el entrenador sentándose en su cama.

-claro-dijo el chico mirando al armario.

-la última charla que tuvimos fue cuando ignorabas a Tia después de que te besara… la verdad es que me alegra que me hicieras caso y actuaras a tiempo… pero ¿recuerdas que te mencioné mi error? Pues bien, sigo locamente enamorado de Addim… pero no me hace caso.-dijo el entrenador.

Rocket estaba colorado pensando que Tia había escuchado que estaban juntos gracias a su tío.

-esto… no se…-dijo Rocket sentándose a su lado.

El entrenador se fijó en que la chaqueta de Tia estaba tirada en el suelo.

-quizá deberías comprarle algo o preocuparte un poco-dijo Rocket.

-¡pero si ya lo hago!...-dijo el entrenador.

-Regálale una mascota-dijo Rocket.-o si no, dale un beso, hombre

-¡un beso!... bueno… si a ti te funcionó… ¡gracias muchacho!-dijo poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de su sobrino.

Aarch se dirigió a la puerta.

-Buenas noches Rocket, buenas noches Tia-dijo el entrenador saliendo de la habitación.

Rocket se quedó alucinado.

Tia abrió el armario y salió cogiendo oxígeno.

-¿Cuándo se ha enterado que estabas?-preguntó el chico.

-¡que es eso de que te ayudó! ¡me lo vas a contar ahora mismo!-dijo la chica.

-bueno.. no te sulfures…-

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP. MAÑANA MÁS Y MEJOR


	3. Revelaciones

3

**3. REVELACIONES**

Los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana iluminándola levemente.

Tia abrió los ojos perezosamente para encontrarse a su novio profundamente dormido abrazado a ella.

La chica sonrió. Le hacia tan feliz verle junto a ella. Miró el reloj.

En una hora y media tenía que irse de allí y llegar a su habitación para que Aarch no la pillara. Tia se paró un momento a pensar. ¿qué más da? Él ya sabía que había estado con Rocket la noche anterior. La chica respiró pesadamente. De pronto notó como Rocket se movía y abría los ojos. La miró con sueño.

-Buenos días-dijo bostezando el chico-la chica sonreía ante la escena.

-Buenos días-le contestó Tia.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó el chico

-son las …-Tia no alcanzaba a ver el reloj- es pronto-dijo la chica sin forzar la vista.

El chico le dio un beso.

Tia ya sabía que el incidente con la de los Shadows la tarde anterior no fue más que la prueba de que eran unos críos.

La chica le acarició la cara.

-hoy juega la chica de los shadows-dijo Rocket-quiero ver que tal juega y ver como podemos ganarla.

-¿o vas a mirarle el culo?-dijo Tia de broma.

-bueno si puedo…-dijo el chico mirando hacia otro lado.

Tia le dio un suave puñetazo en el pecho.

-¡ay!-se quejó Rocket.

-tonto…

Tia recogió su chaqueta y las zapatillas.

-¿te has enfadado?-preguntó el chico que no sabía si estaba realmente enfadada o tan solo estaba haciendo el tonto.

-Estoy muy rebotada con tigo Rocket… si no fuera por que estamos en horario infantil te capaba-dijo la chica.

Rocket tragó saliva.

-entonces te has enfadado en serio…-dijo el chico bajando la mirada.

-¡es que te lo crees todo!-dijo Tia sacándole la lengua.

La chica salió de la habitación (suena la canción de misión imposible de fondo) La chica avanzaba con cautela hacia su habitación. Detrás escuchó un ruido. Aarch ya iba por la habitación de Rocket. Tenía que darse prisa. Echó a correr y entró de un salto en su habitación cayendo sobre su cama.

-¡ESTOY BIEN!-exclamó y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-¡pero que escandalosa eres!-dijo Mei que estaba dormida.

-va a venir Aarch-dijo Tia.

-me da igual, que venga, tengo sueño-dijo Mei tapándose más.

-¿mucho trabajo a noche?-dijo Tia alzando una ceja.

-no seas tonta…-dijo Mei medio dormida.

De pronto entró Aarch.

-Chicas, En la sala de entrenamiento ¡ya!-dijo el entrenador

En la sala de entrenamiento…

Todos los Snow Kids tenían cara de sueño.

-A ver… -comentó el entrenador.- Tengo imágenes de los entrenamientos de los Shadows.

Todos observaron con atención las imágenes.

De la nada aparecía Siendo entre niebla tóxica. Se la pasó a Tia.

Todos miraron a la de los Snow Kids

-¿Qué?-dijo la rubia.

-En serio que sois clavadas.

-¡claro! ¡soy tan guapa que me habrán clonado!-dijo la chica intentando que le dejaran de decir que se parecían.

La de los Sadows explotó en niebla tóxica desapareciendo. De pronto, con un salto acrobático le dio a la bola que encajó a un clon de Ahito por la escuadra.

La chica cayó al suelo. Sinedd le ayudó a levantarse.

Aarch apagó la tele.

-ya veis… una jugadora con un juego aéreo. Tened mucho cuidado-dijo Aarch.

Tia caminaba sola por el parque, pensando. ¿Por qué se parecían tanto? Pensó que había gente que tenía otra gente que se le parecía pero es que ella coincidía incluso en el nombre.

Se sentó en un banco.

-Hola-dijo una voz.

La chica se sobresaltó.

-¿Quién es?-dijo.

-yo-dijo la chica de los Shadows apareciendo detrás de un árbol

-uf.. Tia me habías asustado-dijo la rubia.

La de los Shadows se sentó a su lado.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio.

-¿de donde vienes?-le preguntó la rubia.

-eso no importa… lo que importa es para lo que he venido-dijo la chica fríamente.

-¿por qué?-dijo la rubia lentamente. No sabía que sucedía.

-vaya… ¿no te parece irónico, que nos parezcamos, hayamos nacido el mismo día, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar y que encima de todo eso, nos llamemos igual?-preguntó la chica.

Tia se quedó helada. ¿Cómo sabía tanto de ella?

-te llevo tanto tiempo observando… tantos años mirándote… y cuanto más te miraba… más te odiaba-dijo la joven y acto seguido, se fue dejando a la rubia con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué… me ha querido decir?-se preguntó la rubia aturdida.

UN POCO CORTO, PERO MAÑANA MÁS Y MEJOR!!


	4. El descubrimiento

Este se lo dedico a mi amiga inma-chan

Este se lo dedico a mi amiga inma-chan

**4. EL DESCUBRIMIENTO**

Tia se quedó sentada, pensando.

"_te llevo tanto tiempo observando… tantos años mirándote… y cuanto más te miraba… más te odiaba"_

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de esa chica.

Tia acarició su rubio pelo. La había dejado totalmente desconcertada.

Se fue hacia la academia.

En la academia…

-¡vaya! ¡por fin apareces! ¡pensé que te perderías el partido de los shadows!-dijo sonriente Rocket.

Tia tenía mala cara.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó preocupado el chico.

-no me encuentro bien… me voy a dormir tu quédate…-dijo la chica y se fue a la habitación que compartía con Mei.

Rocket se quedó un poco preocupado.

-Déjala… seguro que le ha bajado la regla y por eso está así-rió Mei.

En su habitación, Tia llamó por teléfono a sus padres.

Sus padres aparecieron en la pantalla.

-¡Tia, cariño! ¿Qué te ocurre?-le preguntó su madre al ver la cara que tenía Tia.

-Escuchad… quiero que os fijéis en el partido de los Shadows y averigüéis lo que podáis sobre esa chica.-La llamada se cortó. Tia se tumbó sobre su cama y se quedó dormida.

En el lugar donde los snow-Kids veían el partido, se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

El partido entre los Shadows y los Pirates había terminado con un aplastante 7 a 0

Los Pirates no les marcaron ni un gol a los de Artegor.

De los 7 goles, la chica nueva había marcado 4 el resto los marcó Sinedd.

-Escucha, Rocket…-le dijo Mei antes de que Rocket se fuera.-esta noche me voy con D'jok y no iré a dormir… si quieres estar con Tia…

-Gracias, Mei-dijo el chico y se fue hacia la habitación de las chicas.

-vamos-dijo D'jok

-¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿crees que tenemos posibilidades?-le preguntó la castaña a su novio abrazándole por detrás.

-si te digo la verdad ¡les vamos a machacar!-decía D'jok.

Mei se rió y le abrazó.

En la habitación de Tia y Mei..

Rocket entró y se encontró a Tia dormida sobre la cama.

El chico se sentó en la cama y le acarició la cara.

-últimamente, está entrenando muy duro… no me extraña que llegue así al final del día-se dijo el chico.

La tapó con una manta cuidadosamente y se abrazó a ella quedándose profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Tia abrió los ojos perezosamente y notó unos brazos rodeándole la cintura. Se giró y pudo ver como su novio dormía plácidamente.

Le dio un suave beso para que no se despertara y se desembarazó de él como pudo sin despertarle.

La chica se vistió y salió de la habitación dejando al chico dormido.

Necesitaba tomar el aire artificial del gran estadio.

A esas horas (las 8 de la mañana) no había demasiada gente por la calle.

Se sentó en el mismo banco en el que se sentó la otra vez.

-vaya… sabía que te encontraría aquí.-

Tia reconoció esa voz.

-Tia…-pensó la rubia.

La chica de los Shadows apareció.

-Parece que has estado muy ocupada pensando…

-¿Qué me quisiste decir?-preguntó la rubia.

La morena iba a hablar cuando sonó el reloj comunicador de Tia.

Era un mensaje de sus padres en el que le explicaban que no habían encontrado nada sobre esa chica.

-¡ja! ¡que mentirosos son tus padres!-exclamó la morena con odio.

Tia la miró extrañada.

-¡no se acuerdan de mi! ¡no se acuerdan de lo que pasó con migo!-exclamó furiosa la morena.

-¡¿de que conoces a mis padres?! ¡¿Por qué me conoces tan afondo?!

La morena se rió.

-¿Sabes Tia? A veces me das pena-empezó la rubia-creo que tú no eres más que otra víctima… aunque la que peor salió pagada fui yo…

-¡¿quieres contarme ya quien diablos eres?!-gritó Tia de los Snow Kids.

-solo 10 minutos Tia… solo 10 estúpidos minutos cambiaron nuestras vidas…-dijo la morena.-Hace 17 años... solo 10 minutos-susurró la morena.

-¡tenemos la misma edad! ¡hace 17 años, ambas acabábamos de nacer!-dijo la de los Snow Kids.

-lo sé… ese es el problema…-dijo la morena acercándose al oído de la rubia-yo nací primero… y tu después… adiós hermana… si quieres saber más, pregúntales a tus monstruosos padres.

La morena se alejó.

-¿hermana? ¡me ha llamado hermana!-exclamó la rubia.

Eso era un rompecabezas, pero inconscientemente, el rompecabezas se estaba juntando. Su mente no asimilaba lo que ella quería creer. No podía creer eso.

Tia salió corriendo hacia el hotel de sus padres. Tenía muchas preguntas en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, Rocket se despertaba para darse cuenta de que estaba abrazando la almohada.

-¿Tia?-preguntó el chico.

NO obtuvo respuesta…

AHÍ SE QUEDA

MAÑANA MÁS Y MEJORRR!


	5. La reunión

5

**5. LA REUNION**

Tia corría hacia el hotel de sus padres.

Rocket se acababa de despertar para descubrir que Tia no estaba.

-¿Tia?- Rocket miró bajo la cama.

-pues no está…

Tia llegó al hotel. Estaba agotada.

-¿Tia? Pero… ¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó su madre.

-¡contadme la verdad!-exclamó la chica.

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó su madre.

-¿por qué no me dijisteis que tenía una hermana?-preguntó histérica Tia.

Sus padres se miraron.

-¡eso es imposible!-dijo el embajador.

-pues explícame… como me ha dicho que es mi hermana.

-ella está muerta… muerta…-susurró su madre.

-¿qué?

-¡tiene que estar muerta!-exclamó su madre.

-verás… hija… creo que ya es hora de que te lo contemos.-dijo el embajador tomando asiento.

-si, yo también creo que es hora de que me lo contéis-dijo Tia muy enfadada.

-verás… a ver… Cuando era joven, me enamoré de tu madre, pero ella no podía tener hijos.-comenzó el hombre-entonces, le pedimos a un "brujo" que hiciera algo para que pudiéramos tener descendencia.-dijo el padre.

-nos ofreció un trato-dijo la mujer.-el nos prometió que tendríamos gemelas, pero a cambio, yo le tenía que entregar a la primera que naciera.

-¡¿qué?!-exclamó Tia.-¿pero como fuisteis capaces de aceptar eso?-gritó Tia.

-hija… era eso o nada…-dijo la madre.

-¿Por Qué no me lo habíais contado hasta ahora?-dijo Tia al borde de las lágrimas.

-bueno… creíamos que ella estaba muerta, el hombre nos dijo que solo quería su vida… no te lo contamos porque… no te afectaba para nada.

-¿cómo no me va a afectar?-dijo Tia llorando.-tengo ganas de cumplir 18 para largarme y no tener que veros nunca más

Tia salió corriendo.

-¡Tia! ¡espera!-exclamó su padre.

Tia llegó a la academia llorando. De pronto se chocó con alguien.

La rubia cayó sentada al suelo y miró al chico con el que se chocó.

-perdona Tia-le dijo Rocket.-¿qué ocurre?

El chico vio como la chica lloraba desconsoladamente.

Rocket la abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-le preguntó el chico acariciándole la cara.

-es horrible-dijo esta rompiendo a llorar.

Rocket la abrazó con más fuerza.

-puedes contármelo-dijo el chico conduciéndola a su habitación.

Tras un rato, Tia le contó el relato, lo que pasaba con la jugadora de los Shadows y con sus padres.

Rocket se quedó boquiabierto.

Tia lloraba desconsoladamente. Se sentía engañada y no solo eso, sino que su hermana le echaba la culpa a ella.

El chico la abrazaba intentando tranquilizarla.

Al final la chica se quedó dormida. Mei entró en la habitación.

-me tengo que ir, Mei…-dijo el chico en tono triste-cuídala esta noche.

-Tengo que hacer una cosa-dijo el chico y salió de la habitación.

Rocket corría hacia el parque donde siempre solía estar Tia.

Cuando llegó se la encontró sentada. La morena sonrió.

-Sabía que ibas a venir-dijo la chica levantándose.

-¿qué pasa con tigo? ¿Por que no dejas a Tia en paz?

-¡por que ella es mi enemiga!

-¡sois hermanas!-dijo el chico- ¿por qué os peleáis?

La chica se acercó a Rocket.

-por que hay veces, que se paga con inocentes-dijo la chica. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rocket dejándole confuso y se fue.

Rocket se quedó parado un momento.

-¿Qué está pasando-se preguntó.

Al día siguiente, Rocket madrugó para ver como estaba Tia.

Se encontraba mejor que el día anterior, aunque seguía ausente.

Al chico le daba mucha pena verla así.

-¡escuchadme!-exclamó el entrenador- nuestro próximo partido será contra los Shadows.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

Mañana más y mejor.


	6. snow kids vs shadows

6

**6. Snow Kids VS Shadows.**

-¡vamos a jugar contra los Shadows!-exclamó el entrenador.- la alineación queda así: en el primer tiempo, Micro-ice y D'jok en la delantera, Tia y Rocket en el centro, Mei y Thran en la defensa y Yuki en la portería. En el segundo tiempo, la delantera queda igual, en el centro Rocket y Mark ,la defensa queda igual y en la portería Ahito.

El equipo estaba reunido y con sus camisetas de los Snow Kids.

-¡ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer!-dijo Aarch sonriente.

-¡go snow go!-corearon los Snow Kids.

Todos excepto Mark y Ahito salieron al campo.

En los Shadows, Tia estaba en el centro y Sinedd en la delantera.

Sinedd sonrió malévolamente. El balón salió disparado. D'jok y Sinedd saltaron.

Los shadows se hicieron con el balón, Tia se la pasó a un Shadow. Este desapareció y se la pasó a Sinedd, pero Mei se la quitó. Mei se la pasó a Tia, pero al paso de esta le apareció la de los Shadows.

-¿Cómo estás?-le dijo esta burlonamente quitándole el balón.

-¿estás bien Tia?-le dijo Rocket al ver que se había quedado parada.

-no…-dijo Tia.

Rocke le acarició la cara y salió corriendo tras la morena.

La morena saltó acrobáticamente en el aire y disparó rodeada de Niebla Tóxica. Yuki no pudo hacer nada y los Shadows marcaron su primer gol.

-lo siento…-dijo avergonzada Tia.

-no ha sido culpa tuya, yo no he podido hacer nada tampoco-le sonrió su novio-ya verás como lo recuperamos.

Los Snow Kids se hicieron con la pelota. Rocket se la pasó a Tia. La morena salió a su paso, pero antes de enfrentarse a ella Tia se la pasó a D'jok. D'jok lanzó el balón al aire y Micro-Ice la remató a portería.

Así fue como acabó el primer tiempo.

Los Snow Kids estaban sentados en el banquillo.

-bien… habéis conseguido empatar… ¡ahora no podéis perder!- dijo el entrenador.

-pero… solo es un amistoso ¿no?-preguntó inocentemente Mark.

-Si, Mark, es un amistoso, pero eso no quita para que no os empleéis a fondo-dijo el entrenador.

-Tia y Yuki quedaos aquí-dijo el entrenador mientras los Snow Kids salían al campo. Rocket miró a Tia que estaba muy distante.

-vamos Rocket-le dijo Mark.

En el campo, los Shadows tenían el balón. Sinedd avanzaba hacia la portería de Ahito, pero Thran y Mei se interpusieron tirando a Sinedd al suelo.

De pronto, una especie de cárceles atraparon a Mei y a Thran. Habían hecho una falta. Sinedd iba a disparar el penalti.

Ahito se rodeó de Espíritu y Sinedd de niebla tóxica. Sinedd disparó a una esquina y Ahito paró el balón con maestría.

Ahito se la pasó a su hermano que avanzó con ella hasta el medio campo. Rocket y Mark se la pasaban mutuamente esquivando a 3 shadows. Tia se puso en medio y cortó el pase y se la pasó a un Shadow, pero D'jok se la quitó. Desde el centro del campo disparó. El portero la paró, pero dentro de la portería. Los Snow Kids habían ganado 2-1 a los Shadows.

En el vestuario, Tia abrazaba a Rocket.

-lo habéis hecho muy bien-dijo esta.

Rocket sonrió.

De pronto, varios Shadows invadieron el vestuario. Sinedd, dos shadows más y Tia habían entrado.

-la próxima vez, será un partido real y no creo que tengáis tanta suerte-dijo Sinedd.

Sinedd y los dos Shadows se fueron enfadados.

-yo pienso que la habéis hecho un gran partido-dijo la morena. Le dio un beso a Rocket en la mejilla dejando al chico confuso. Luego saludó y se fue.

Tia hizo una mueca de odio.

-Tia… yo…-dijo el chico.

-ya… no te preocupes, Rocket.-dijo la chica acariciándole la mejilla.

-esta chica nos va a traer muchos problemas-pensó Rocket.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

………………………………………….

SORRY.. MUY CORTO, PERO NO SE ME OCURRE NADA MÁS. byee


	7. La Ruptura

7

7. LA RUPTURA.

Tras el partido, en la habitación de las chicas…

-¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Mei.

-si, si… solo estoy cansada-dijo la chica-son muchas cosas en poco tiempo.

Mei le puso una mano en el hombro.

-no te preocupes

Tia sonrió un poco.

En otro lugar, Sinedd y Tia se juntaban con un enmascarado.

-¿me habéis entendido?- lo único que quiero es que los Snow Kids pierdan.

-si señor-dijeron Sinedd y Tia.

-Bien, Bleyloc no lo consiguió, pero yo sí-rió el hombre.

El hombre desapareció.

-te encargas tu hoy-dijo Sinedd- ya sabes que hacer.

-claro… esta noche Tia se irá de Estadio Génesis por su propia voluntad.-dijo la morena.

-eso espero, Tia. Luego yo me encargaré del resto.

Eran ya avanzadas horas de la noche. Rocket repasaba el partido buscando fallos en la defensa de los Shadows.

-Vaya… parece que Tia no aguanta ver a su hermana…-dijo el chico-eso es un gran problema.

Rocket apagó la holotelevisión y se tumbó sobre la cama. De pronto alguien entró y apagó la luz.

-¿Quién…?-Rocket sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. Una chica estaba sobre él.

-Tranquilo… solo soy yo-Rocket reconoció la voz de su novia.

-Que susto, Tia…

La chica le quitó la camiseta.

En la habitación de las chicas, Mei ya estaba dormida.

-No puedo dormir-pensó Tia-Tengo que ir a hablar con Rocket… pero seguro que está dormido…

La chica se levantó y salió con cautela de la habitación. Avanzó en silencio por los pasillos. Pasó una tarjeta por la cerradura magnética de la habitación y la puerta se abrió.

Tia escuchaba como dos personas se besaban. Reunió fuerza y encendió la luz.

La chica observó con espanto como su novio se besaba con su nueva hermana.

-Rocket…-alcanzó a decir después de que las lágrimas comenzaran a fluir.

Rocket observó con horror con quien había confundido a su novia.

-T…Tia… ¡yo no sabía…!.

La rubia salió corriendo. De un empujón Rocket se deshizo de la morena.

-¡Tia!-gritó el chico y salió corriendo tras ella.

La morena se colocó bien la camiserta y llamó por holo teléfono a Sinedd.

-Esto ya está, Sinedd… he cumplido mi parte-

-bien, nos recompensarán bien, no lo dudes-dijo el chico.

………………………………………….

Tia llegó a su habitación llorando. Mei estaba despierta.

-¿Qué te ha…?-Mei se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-Rocket… y esa perra de los Shadows…-consiguió decir entrecortadamente.

Mei se imaginaba lo que seguía.

-¿Qué vas ha hacer?-dijo Mei.

-me voy… me voy a casa. No quiero volver a saber nada más de los Snow Kids, ni del fútbol, ni de él.

Tia, en 1 minuto había hecho su maleta.

-adiós Mei-dijo la rubia.

Tia se fue corriendo con su maleta. A Mei no le había dado tiempo a asimilar la información y cuando reaccionó fue cuando Tia ya estaba lejos del hotel.

-¡Tia!-exclamó Mei.

Alguien aporreaba la puerta de la habitación.

Mei abrió.

-¡Rocket!-exclamó Mei.

-Mei… escucha…¿dónde está Tia?

-¡no quiere saber nada de ti! Se ha ido.

-¿dónde? Tengo que hablar con ella.

-¡lárgate, monstruo, no pienso decírtelo!- de un empujón Mei sacó a Rocket de su habitación. El chico se sentó al lado de la puerta confuso y asustado.

………………….

En el astropuerto, Tia acababa de coger la primera nave que salía a la luna Obia.

-no pienso volver… no puedo volver-se decía Tia.

Fin del capitulo


	8. Porque te vas

8

8. PORQUE TE VAS

Tia recorría los pasillos de su casa intentando que nadie la viera.

Entró en su habitación y miró por la ventana. Eran ya las 5 de la mañana.

-maldita sea… sabía que esta chica me traería problemas, pero jamás me imaginé que tantos.-pensó Tia apretando los puños.

En Estadio génesis Mei escuchaba a Rocket.

-yo estaba en mi habitación escribiendo jugadas y decidí dormirme por que estaba cansado. Iba a apagar la luz pero alguien la apagó antes. Al principio me asusté, pero cuando la escuché hablar me di cuenta de que era Tia… su comportamiento me pareció un poco raro, pero no le di importancia por que por su voz pensé que era ella. Ella me empezó a besar y de repente la otra Tia abrió la puerta. Cuando me di cuenta que la que me estaba besando era la de los Shadows me asusté y luego miré a Tia que había salido corriendo. Me quité a la otra de encima y la busqué pero cuando llegué aquí ya no estaba-decía Rocket moviendo mucho las manos.

Mei se había quedado boquiabierta.

-ahora Tia se ha ido por mi culpa y encima se cree que la he engañado-dijo el chico triste.

-vaya… esto parece un culebrón.

-ya lo se… ¡Mei! ¿no puedes hablar con ella? Eres su amiga ¿tu me crees no?

-te creo por que se de lo que es capaz esa chica.-dijo Mei.

-¿como lo sabes?

-según lo que me ha contado Tia, esa chica busca vengarse de ella. No se por que pero le quiere hacer daño y le ha tocado donde más le duele.-dijo Mei. Voy a llamar a Tia.

-yo ya la intenté llamar… pero no me lo coge. No quiere saber nada de mi.

-está enfada… lo veo normal, pero no sufras yo intentaré hablar con ella.

-gracias.

Rocket se fue.

Mei cogió el Holoteléfono y llamó a Tia.

………………………

En la Luna Obia, Tia miró de quien era y colgó directamente.

-ya os dije que no quiero saber nada de vosotros-se dijo Tia.

Durante esa tarde Tia recibió 20 llamadas pero no cogió ninguna.

La única que hablaba con Tia era Stella, su antigua niñera.

……………………………………..

Mei había estado insistiendo toda la tarde pero lo dio por imposible.

Mientras, en otro lugar un hombre encapuchado les daba un fajo de billetes a Tia y a Sinedd.

-ahora terminad de una vez con ellos- dijo el hombre.

-si-dijeron al unísono.

-Ahora yo me encargaré de Rocket-dijo Sinedd.

-¿Qué vas a hacerle?

-bueno… eso ya lo verás. Pero en el centro del campo de los Snow Kids va ha haber un gran hueco-dijo el chico riendo.

…………………………………….

Al atardecer, Rocket estaba cansado de estar sin noticias de Tia.

El sentimiento de culpa era demasiado. Calculó los días que tenía.

-con un poco de suerte, solo perderé un entrenamiento.

El chico cogió la mochila y se dirigió al astropuerto.

………………………………

Fin del capitulo

Mañana más y mejor


	9. Adios

9

9. ADIOS.

Mei se quedó sentada sobre la cama. Ella sabía que era imposible parar a ese chico cuando se empeñaba en algo.

……………………………………………………..

Rocket llegó a la luna Obia tras varias horas de vuelo.

Cuando llegó, echó a correr en dirección a la casa de Tia.

Cuando llegó allí, vio a un guarda que custodiaba la entrada.

-ola, por favor, déjame pasar-dijo el chico.

-no tienes autorización-dijo el hombre trajeado.

Tras insistir un buen rato, Rocket hizo como que se rendía y se fue, pero consiguió colarse saltando un par de muros.

Rocket miró hacia una ventana. Tia estaba viendo la televisión con su cabeza apoyada en la ventana.

-Tia…-suspiró el chico.

Rocket lanzó una piedra (pequeña) contra la ventana.

La chica reaccionó y abrió la ventana para ver quien era.

-¡Tú!-exclamó la chica.

-Tia… por favor… tienes que escucharme…

-Rocket… no tienes que explicarme. Yo entiendo que te guste más ella. Pero lo que me enfada es que no me lo dijeras.

-¡Tia! Ella entró en mi habitación a oscuras. Pensé que eras tú. Tenéis la misma voz… de verdad. Lo siento- dijo el chico.

La chica suspiró y cerró la ventana.

Rocket se quedó triste en el suelo. Alguien le tocó la espalda. El chico se asustó pensando que podría ser el gorila de seguridad.

-Vamos ¿no hay hoy entrenamiento?-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Rocket le abrazó con fuerza.

-vamos… que se va a enterar esa pequeña zorra de quien soy yo.-dijo la chica.

Tras un rato, Rocket y Tia llegaron a la academia.

-as vuelto, Tia…-dijo Mei.

Tia sonrió.

Después del duro entrenamiento, Rocket y Tia fueron a dar una vuelta por génesis hasta llegar a el parque de siempre.

-mierda…-Susurró la morena que estaba allí con Sinedd.

-¿no dijiste que se iba a ir?

-eso pensaba… parece que mi plan no ha funcionado.

-ahora me toca a mi-dijo Sinedd

Rocket y Tia miraron a Sinedd y a Tia.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó la rubia.

-por que te odio y me pagan-dijo la chica.

Sinedd sacó una pistola.

-¡Guarda eso!-exclamó Rocket.

-Tia, por favor, yo no tengo la culpa y tú tampoco. ¡podemos acabar bien. Estar juntas, como hermanas.

-¡eso lo dices tú porque no sabes lo que he vivido. Siempre observándote siempre…. ¿Pero sabes que? En el fondo me das pena Tia… siempre sola… mirando como jugaban otros niños desde un rincón.-decía la de los shadows con una sonrisa malvada en la cara.

-¡calla! ¡por favor!-dijo la rubia-yo no tengo la culpa… podemos acabar bien…-dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡se acabó!-dijo Sinedd apuntando a Rocket con la pistola.

Sinedd acercó su dedo al gatillo.

-¡para!-exclamó la morena.

-¿pero a ti que te pasa? Tenías que hacer lo que Él dijo.

-¡no les hagas daño!

-¿pero por qué Tia?

-por que mi hermana odia tanto a mis padres como yo.-dijo la chica acercándose a Tia.

-uf…-dijo Sinedd tirando la pistola al suelo.

-lo siento hermana…-dijo la morena abrazándose a ella.

Tia le abrazó con fuerza.

Pero de pronto alguien disparó a la morena.

-¡noo!-gritó Sienedd.

-¡Sinedd!-exclamó Rocket.

-yo no he sido… -dijo el chico.

El encapuchado se quitó la capucha.

-¡Baltdwin!-exclamó Rocket. (no se como se escribe pero era el científico que estaba con Bleilock en la primera temporada)

-esto te pasa por traidora-dijo el científico.

Rocket y Sinedd le persiguieron.

Tia estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y la rubia no sabía que hacer.

-¡Tia! ¡Tia!-exclamaba la rubia.

La morena había perdido el conocimiento.

Esa tarde, Baltduwin fue detenido y la morena ingresó en el hospital.

Tras dos días, el médico habló con Tia y sus padres.

-Lo siento… no aguantó la operación…ha muerto-dijo el médico.

La rubia se abrazó a Rocket y comenzó a llorar.

Rocket se entristeció. Los padres de Tia se pusieron serios.

-al final… él se llevó su vida.-dijo el padre de Tia.- no se puede escapar a un trato con él.

Un año después, ese mismo día, Tia le puso unas flores en la tumba a su hermana.

-se que no nos llevamos bien… pero es que no nos dio tiempo a conocernos… tu vida no fue justa, pero tampoco la mía. Adios hermana.-dijo la chica dejándole una flor.

FIN.

Ya… yo tenía pensado hacer más capítulos, pero al final lo resumí todo en uno

Un final muy rustico. Pero en fin tenía ganas de terminar la historia.

byee


End file.
